


No Boundaries

by FireflySummer



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, loved up Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflySummer/pseuds/FireflySummer
Summary: Set after ‘Panic’ - my first Fanfiction for our two favourite detectives. It’s the morning after their first night together. Lots of fluff. Sorry!  😉
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 28
Kudos: 63





	No Boundaries

The early morning light streamed in through the small slanted window. It’s softness casting an ethereal light in the small attic bedroom. Its soft glow spread over the large double bed which filled the tiny space. Particles of dust were illuminated, appearing to be suspended in mid air casting an almost magical quality to the room.

The sound of the waking city stirring outside could be heard dully through the poorly insulated walls. The odd shout and rumble of engines sounded as commuters began to emerge passing through the dingy Camden streets, eager to reach their destination. 

Life was continuing as it always did in Denmark Street. Except for the two occupants cocooned together under the duvet of the old bed in the shabby attic flat. The events of the previous night having changed their lives forever.

Their limbs were entangled together under the sheets making them appear to be one. Their hearts were beating seemingly in unison, slow and steady. In their slumber neither aware that even their soft shallow breaths were matched. 

They existed even in sleep in perfect harmony with one another. As though the uniting of their bodies the night before had strengthened the already unshakeable bond and deep connection that existed between them.

Ordinarily unless he had been on late night surveillance Cormoran Strike was himself an early riser. This was part out of habit after years of military service, and part out of necessity due to the work commitments of running a busy detective agency. 

The fact that his small attic flat was usually to cold to warrant lounging in bed was also a deciding factor!

However, this morning as Strike slowly stirred he felt neither the need or inclination to move. Far from being cold he felt warm. The kind of warmth that had spread from the inside out seeping from his heart and into the very marrow of his bones. A deep warmth which made him feel languid and relaxed, and for the first time in his life truly happy and content.

He was slowly waking to the feeling of Robin’s soft, warm and very naked body pressed against his own large hairy bulk. In the night clearly even in their sleep they had both sort each other out. Somehow finding it unbearable to be apart after finally admitting their feelings for one another. 

In all his forty years Cormoran Blue Strike had never felt such utter peace. Never felt anything so right as he like did in that perfect moment waking with Robin beside him.

Cormoran’s body was curved protectively around hers. One large muscled arm wrapped around her, his calloused hand resting on the soft curve of her belly.

The light from the window was casting a soft glow across Robin. Her silky hair looked like a glorious halo of amber-gold. Strike couldn’t resist nuzzling into her inhaling the scent of her perfume and shampoo. He desperately wanted to move his hand and stoke her smooth soft skin. To lovingly kiss the freckles visible on her left shoulder poking above the duvet. To wake her secure in the knowledge of his love for her.

Slowly memories of the night before began to filter into Cormoran’s mind. Robin’s initial shyness had not been entirely surprising. Strike dreaded to think about Robin’s sex life with her unfaithful ‘twat’ of a ex-husband. He suspected from her lack of confidence in her own desirability that it had been lacking to say the least. 

Strike had been fortunate enough to have experienced good sex in the past. But last night with Robin had been nothing short of a revelation. 

Cormoran had wanted to adore her, worship her and show her physically the depth of his love and regard for her. In return with gentle coaxing she had given herself to him completely. Robin had responded to him in a way no other women ever had or ever could. 

Strike believed the intimacy they had shared was a result of their deep understanding and mutual respect for one another. Robin’s soul was so deeply ingrained in him, it were as though it were a living breathing part of him. Cormoran understood Robin better than he understood himself. She slowly over the years with her kindness, integrity and intelligence had obliterated his defences. She had become an essential part of him in a way nobody else ever had. 

This he believed had caused their love making to be a mind blowingly intense and beautiful experience. 

The image of her falling apart in his arms would forever be emblazoned in his memories. She had been so exquisite in that moment acting like gasoline and setting him on fire as never before. 

But the depth of his feelings moved beyond the physical. To love Robin was to love not only the beauty of her body but the beauty of her mind. Strike marvelled at the brave intelligent woman he held in his arms. 

She had been treated in the worst possible way by men. Attacked, abused, manipulated and cheated on. Yet here she was so incredibly strong, kind open and loving... and finally his. 

Lucky fucking bastard! 

If Strike were a religious man he would have fallen to his knees and thanked God for bringing her to him. He knew he had spent most of his life shielding his heart from disappointment and heartbreak. He though his heart had been permanently damaged by his fathers rejection, his mother’s selfish peripatetic absorption and Charlotte’s malicious calculated manipulation. 

He was convinced he was to damaged for anyone to ever love him. Or to ever trust anyone enough again to profess himself truly in love. 

Yet here he was. 

His heart belonged to Robin in every way imaginable . Far from being afraid he was elated. He knew he had bestowed his heart to the only person he had ever truly trusted, understood and loved deeply and irrevocably.

As if sensing the euphoric feeling of joy emanating from his heart Robin began to stir in his arms. Her eyelashes fluttered against her soft cheeks. A low sigh of contentment emanating from her lips as she came too and realised where, and who she was with. 

Cormoran propped himself up on his elbow and momentarily held his breath. Watching her as a slow sweet smile spread over her face and her eyes blinked open. Soft blue-grey eyes sparking full of warmth and contentment met stormy green eyes full of hope. 

“Hello.” she whispered softly. Shifting in his arms and rolling round to face him and see him better. Strike relinquished his hold briefly to allow her movement, but quickly pulled her back into him, wrapping his arm back around her and stroking the soft skin of her back. 

He was unwilling or unable to let her go. He wasn’t sure which! Probably both he mused.

“Hello.” he whispered back, as slowly a large grin began to spread across his gorgeous battered face. His expression made him look years younger and lighter and more boyish than Robin could ever remember seeing him. Cormoran’s eyes crinkled at the corners as she loved them to. His hair was a disheveled mess that only added to the sexy rumpled appearance of the man beside her.

The man she loved.

Strike leaned forward first brushing his nose against her own in a sweetly intimate gesture. Then gently he dipped his head capturing her lips and kissing her with tenderness and reverence. His lips were as soft, yet thorough as she remembered them from the night before and Robin reciprocated happily. Their mouths moved together teasingly. Neither sort to deepen the kiss. Both enjoying the loving new found intimacy it conveyed.

Eventually they broke apart, legs still entwined, arms still wrapped around one another. They smiled shyly at each other now. Both not sure where to go from here when a world of possibilities lay before them. Strike gently stroked his thumb over her arm in small rhythmic circles. Robin’s fingers running through the soft springy hair on Strikes chest.

Robin broke the silence eventually casting a wary look at the old clock stood on Strikes bedside table.

“I’ve got surveillance on ‘Naught Nina’ at 10 o’clock.” She looked a little dejected at the prospect. The usual allure of tailing an errant spouse offering little appeal. Her eyes searching Strikes face for his response to this information. His soft uneven lips quirked at the edges slightly. Clearly pleased she didn’t relish the idea of leaving his embrace or the warmth of the large bed.

“Hazards of being the best detective in London.” He rumbled softly stroking her cheek with his large calloused fingers making her smile.

God he loved her smile.

“Where does that place you then if I’m ‘the best detective in London?” she teased softly her eyes sparkling with mischief now.

“A poor bloody second I’d say.” He quipped back. “Must be as I never guessed or dared hope you felt anything beyond friendship for me until last night.” He quirked an eyebrow but looked thoughtful.

Robin laughed softly. “Well, we must both be awful detectives then if that’s the case as I had no idea you felt anything either. As for hiding my emotions let’s just say l learnt from the master of concealment. You trained me well Mr.Strike. “ she grinned up at him now clearly enjoying this light hearted exchange.

“Is that so Miss Ellacott.” Strike rumbled smiling softly down at her. “Guess we were both good at hiding how we really felt ... for a long time.”

Robin nodded softly. “I really want this, us to work.” She whispered softly. Suddenly serious at the possible precarious nature of having a relationship with not only your business partner but also your best friend.

“It will.” Strike said with the characteristic confidence at that moment she so desperately needed. “It’s us.” He continued as he stroked her back soothingly. “Best friends remember. We just have to keep doing that thing you said ... you know ... that talking thing!” Strike quirked his eyebrow and cheekily winked at Robin causing her to laugh. She remembered that conversation in the dark office after interviewing Oakden during theBamborough case.

“I suppose we will need to set some boundaries with us working together and errr...” she flushed prettily with embarrassment to Strikes delight.

“And what Ellacott .... being intimate with one another you mean? Making love to one another every chance we get.” He leaned in whispering in her ear, his voice seductive, his stubble grazing deliciously against her cheek making her flush hotter still with desire.

God he knew exactly what he was doing to her!!

“Behave.” She managed to say, but itcame out sounding like a plea to do the opposite rather than a demand to concede.

Strike gently kissed along the edge of her jaw line and felt Robin’s breath hitch. He pulled back gently his eyes stormy with desire but determined not to start something he couldn’t finish given the pressing demands of the day.

“No boundaries.” He stated firmly. Robin looked confused momentarily, Strikes ministrations clearly causing her to loose the thread of the conversation they had been having.

“I’ve spent the last five years of knowing you drawing invisible lines and keeping to boundaries.” Strike stated clearly. “I think to continue to set boundaries which we now know go against how we really feel for each other would be wrong and cause a rift rather than prevent one.”

Robin looked at him with some surprise unsure if she was fully understanding what Strike was saying to her. In all her time of knowing him Cormoran had always been a deeply private man. Separating his private life from his work life with careful almost clinical precision. What he now seemed to be suggesting was far removed from his usual approach to his personal life.

Sensing her confusion Strike gently cupped her face with one large hand. Indulging himself momentarily with the softness of her skin and carding his fingers into her silky soft hair. His eyes were soft and warm and so full of tenderness Robin felt herself holding her breath for the words that were to follow.

“My darling Robin.” He whispered with reverence. “To impose boundaries would be unnatural. So against what I feel in my heart for you. What I hope you feel in yours for me. I’m not saying I’m going to bend you over Pat’s desk and fuck you six ways to Sunday ... at least not whilst she sat there any way.” He quirked his eyebrow teasingly . “Might shut her up for once though!” He grumbled softly.

Despite the levity of the conversation they both couldn’t help laughing together at that!

“But assuming there are no clients around Strike continued determinedly. “If I want to hug you when you return from surveillance today. Or kiss you as you leave, I want to be able to do that. I can’t hide how much I love you from myself, you or the world in general any longer. It goes so against what I feel and I know it would be wrong to do so. I’m so exhausted with hiding how I feel Robin. So bloody tired of it. I have so little to offer you other than this fucked up body and heart. And my hearts yours.”

Tears were softly streaming down Robin’s face now. She could hardly believe surly taciturn Strike could be so open and emotional. Even after the beautiful night they had shared together. Cormoran gently continued to caress her face with his large calloused hands. So gentle. Her gorgeous,beautiful, giant bear of a man.

“What I’m trying to say is I’m all in Robin.” Strike continued. “Completely and utterly devoted to you and doing everything to make this work and continue to build our agency together. That ok?” He fixed her with his intense green gaze. His uneven lips forming a soft lopsided smile.

Robin looked up at him. Her lips trembling with emotion but determined to reciprocate the depth of the feelings she felt in her heart. But hardly able to speak she was so overcome with emotion and love for this man.

“Yes. God yes.” She managed to whisper softly.

With that Strike pulled her into his arms. Burying his head in the juncture of her neck and kissing her softly there. Robin clung to him as they both whispered tender words of affirmation and promises to each other. The three words they had both waited a life time to say and mean with all their hearts.

Eventually conscious of time and necessity they broke apart. Strikes face once again looked mischievous, his eyes twinkling brightly down at Robin.

“Fucking can’t wait to see Pat’s face when we walk into the office together this morning.” He rumbled. They both erupted into laughter envisioning the surly office managers look of incredulity.

The sun shone brighter outside now, light steaming through the slanted window. The city was humming with life and vibrancy outside. It was just an ordinary day in Denmark Street.

Except for the two people cocooned together giggling and finally whispering the words of love to one another they had both longed to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> Very nervous about this. Hope you like it. Other stories to follow in this series hopefully. Please comment if you have time.


End file.
